A tough interrogation
by ThatRandomRedhead
Summary: One day Morgan finds himself being interrogated by a lady- navy soldier. But when she said she would torture him, he didn't think of this...


When Morgan woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. Not only was he bound to a chair, his crew was as well. He didn't recognise the environment. He groaned. "Finally woke up have we?" he hear a man say. He lazily tilted his head towards the voice. _Leonardo._ "Wow... I didn't expect the navy to ever catch us." Morgan said, trying to piss off the man standing next to him. Leonardo simply smirked. "You're allowed to go within a few hours. I'll just need some info..."

"You know that's not going to happen bastard." Eduardo grumbled from the other side of the room. "oh yes it is!" Leonardo said happily. "We're immune to torture!" Russell said bravely. "I'm not so sure about that." was the only answer they got, before soldiers put rags with chloroform to their mouths, and each crew member was brought to a seperate room.

When Morgan woke up again, he didn't immedeately opened his eyes. he simply sat, bound to his chair, and listened. he could hear another person in the room, writing something down. After listening for a few minutes a female voice starte speaking. "You can open our eyes you know, it's way easyer to inspect your surroundings like that." then the sound of writing whent on. Morgan slowely opened his eyes, to fin himself in a small room. most of it was empty. He, and his chair, were placed in the empty part, while the woman sat at a small desk. the desk was pushed against the wall and held only a lamp, and some writing tools. The woman had her back turned to Morgan, but even so, he could see she was extremely attractive. She had a small back, with killer curves and long raven hair tied up in a ponytail. She still hadn't looked him in the eye. "Why am I here?" Morgan asked her, hoping she would look his way. "You know why you are here." she answered. "Wait, _you_ are ging to torture me?!" Morgan tested her. "Indeed I am." she answered, finally looking back. Morgan had been right. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had bright blue eyes, plump pink lips, and a pale skin. She wore an altered navy uniform. It was still a bit too small he noticed, seeing her boobs spilling out at the front. When her boobs caught his eye, he could do nothing but stare, until she stood up.

She dragged her chair behind her, and sat down in frot of him. "So tell me, Pirate King..." she started with a sultry voice. Morgan swallowed hard. "How did you end up in Mordor?" she went on, resting her elbows on her knees, giving him a very clear view of her breasts. He looked her straight in the face while he answered. "That's none of your buissines." she smiled softly, putting a hand on his knee. "Morgan" she said in an almost whisper "I'm with the navy, it _is_ my buisiness." Understanding what she was up to, he swallowed hard again. "Yeah well but still." he tried to ignore her hand, moving slowely up his thigh.

Suddenly she pulled her hand away. "I'm so sorry! I must be making you feel so uncomfertable, feeling you up like that!" she looked very sincere and innocent saying that. 'goddamnit' Morgan thought. She was way better at this than he had expected. he could allready feel his bulge growing harder by the second. "It's fine." Morgan smirked, trying to sound confident. "Oh! Okay grait!" she smiled at him sexily. "So if you don't mind me asking, what can you tell me about Alans wereabouts?" she asked, putting her hands on his thighs again. Morgan tried to calm his breathing, but she was extremely close to a certain area...

"Nothing..." he mumbled, looking at her plump lips. Her hands had by now reached his crotch, lightly rubbing his bulge. "really now?" she stopped moving her hand, making Morgan gasp. "Now that's a shame." she finished, starting to remove her hands. "No wait!" Morgan groaned, feeling his throbbing member tighten his pants. "I suddenly remember something!" he had started sweating by now, the pleasure and pressure driving him insane. "Oh?" she purred "And what's that?" she got off the chair, and sat on his knees, resting her hands on his zipper. Her mouth awfully close to Morgans. Morgan tried moving forward to kiss her, but he just couldn't reach far enough. "We saw him, two days ago." Morgan choked out. "Good boy" the woman purred in his ear, grazing his earlobe with her teeth. Morgan moaned as she opened his zipper, letting out his massive erection. "and where did you see him?" Morgan simply growled. He couldn't answer that, it was the ultimate betrayal. His brain told him too stay quiet, but the rest of his bdy screamed for release. "please" he moaned as she wiped the precum away with here thumb. She had squatted down, and her face was right on dick level. She sensually licked her finger, causing Morgan to mean even harder. Then she repeated her question. "where was that Pirate King?", her mouth was inches awach from his throbbing member and he just couldn't help it any more. "Wat will you do if I tell you?" he panted. "I'll take care of your little problem here." she answered before licking his shaft, making him grunt and moan. "FINE!" he yelled out in frustration. Then, although it went against all his codes, he told her everything she wanted to know.

Somewhere in his head, Morgan had expected the woman to just get up and leave. She had wat she wanted after all. But, she had actually kept her promise, and started sucking him hard. She let his cock hit the back of her throat, and swirled her tounge in impossible angles. Then, suddenly she looked up. Her blue eyes pierced his, and with that he couldn't hold it back. He came in her mouth, nd she swallowed. He lay there, slumped in his chair, panting with his eyes closed.

She wiped her mouth and looked at him. Never before had someone spilled this much information. Her boss sure would be proud...

thanks for reading, if you want to read more, favorite me, if you have a comment, spit it out, and if you want me too make this into a larger story, tell me so. xx


End file.
